Gifts of the Heart
by keepitlost
Summary: Series of drabbles. CharlieClaire, SayidShannon, JackKate. More info. inside. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. CharlieClaire

Title: Gifts of the Heart

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to say this, I must sadly admit that I own nothing that has anything to do with the brilliant and amazing show that is Lost.

Spoilers: Confidence Man

Couple: Charlie/Claire

Author's Note: So, I went through a bunch of old tapes over the weekend and found a ton of Lost episodes. After watching them, I realized that all 3 of the guys in my favorite couples have given the girls some kind of gift, and I was inspired to write some drabbles. This is 3 parts, with each drabble exactly 100 words. Each drabble is in the guy's POV. Anyway, please read and review, and I promise to post the next one tomorrow!

* * *

Okay, the truth is, I don't only want her to move to the caves to be closer to Jack, but to be closer to me.

One simple thing, and she will willingly come with me.

I go to Hurley and only end up pissing him off.

I'm still out of luck.

I'm desperate now, so I give her the only thing I can. I pull out the empty jar, ignoring her looks, and she finally begins to play along.

As we walk to the caves, I have a feeling that she likes imaginary peanut butter better than any other kind.

* * *

Good? Bad? Somewhere in-between? Please review and let me know! 


	2. SayidShannon

Title: Gifts of the Heart

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to say this, I must sadly admit that I own nothing that has anything to do with the brilliant and amazing show that is Lost.

Spoilers: Hearts and Minds

Couple: Sayid/Shannon

Author's Note: I would like to thank Siri's gurl and CriesofCapricorn for reviewing my first drabble! I appreciate it very much :) Anyway, here's the second drabble. Please review, they make me smile! Thanks!

* * *

Finding the shoes had been a stroke of luck, and keeping them had been instinct. What would I need with a pair of women's shoes anyway?

But as I walk towards her, I begin to understand why I kept them.

I give them to her as a thank you, but also as an apology. Though she seemed to forgive me when she opened up and sang to me, I cannot forget the look of hurt in her eyes when I said working together was a mistake.

She smiles at me now, and I have a feeling it was anything but.


	3. JackKate

Title: Gifts of the Heart

Author: Megan or PITAchic, whichever you prefer.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to say this, I must sadly admit that I own nothing that has anything to do with the brilliant and amazing show that is Lost.

Spoilers: Whatever the Case May Be & Hearts and Minds

Couple: Jack/Kate

Author's Note: First and foremost, my undying gratitude goes out to CriesofCapricorn and MrsTater for reviewing. You both made my day:) Anyway, this is the last drabble in this series, though I already have another Jate one written and a couple of Shayid one's in mind. I'm also working on a one-shot with these three couples, so hopefully that will be up soon. I also want to thank all those who took to the time to read these (there were over 200 hits, so I know at least a few more people read them). Even if people don't review, it's nice to know that there are other's enjoying my work out there. But I still do love reviews, so I wouldn't mind if you all dropped me one. Thanks again, and look for more work from me soon!

* * *

I hurt her. 

Not intentionally, but sometimes she frustrates and confuses me beyond belief. I just needed one truth from her.

I try to walk by her later without a glance, but I can't do it and stop to look back. She cries silently by the fire, clutching the toy plane.

And I continue walking.

The next day, she smiles and jokes and takes me to the garden.

She forgives me.

I know that slimy little bluish black things are far from giving her the world, but the look of happiness on her face is enough for both of us.


End file.
